A Strange Love An APH Russia love story
by spazticThanksgiver
Summary: A love story about OC and Russia hope you enjoy.


The New girl, the new country. My first day as a real country, hurray...... Everyone will hate me, stuff me in the reject bin. Sigh..... Allied Forces here I come.

Hi, I'm Hurtna, my real name is Hanna Ivanov. I am a newly discovered country. I am near a country called Russia and a country called Alaska. Today is my first day in the Allied Forces. I opened the door and there was a group of people sitting. I saw one with glasses and a brown jacket walk up to me smiling "HIYA THERE! I'm America, you must be the new country Hurtna!" I nodded and sat down on a chair next to a big person who had silverish-blond hair. He looked at me and said "I'm Russia, you're my next door neighbor Hurtna, Right. So whats your real name?" He smiled. I sighed "My real name is, Hanna Ivanov." Russia laughed "Your last name has my name in it!" I blinked at him "Ivan.....I like that name." Russia smiled even bigger than before. I smiled back at him and asked "will you point out everybody to me" Russia nodded and pointed at a man with a green suit and bushy eye brows "That guy over there is England." Next he pointed to a bearded man with medium hair "France, I suggest you stay away from him." lastly he pointed at a guy/girl "That over there is China, and we know who America is." Russia chuckled to himself. Suddenly Russia asked me "Want to take a walk with me after the meeting?" I nodded.

After the meeting Russia and I walked out of the room together. Russia opened the door outside for me. We walked for a while, suddenly I felt something warm on my arms. I looked at them and saw Russia's jacket hanging on my shoulders. Russia smiled at me when I looked at him "I thought you were cold so I'll let you have my jacket, I've got more where that came from. It's warm, da?

We continued walking until Russia stopped and got out some scissors. He bent down and cut something off of the ground. It was a sunflower, Russia walked up to me and put the sunflower in my hair. He nodded and smiled "The sunflower looks good on you, it brings out the color of your hair." he said pointing at the sunflower in my long dark blond hair. "Thanks" I muttered. Russia smiled, suddenly it started to snow. My eyes widened at the sight of snow, I looked at Russia and saw his eyes were wider than mine, and that he was laughing. He turned his head to face me and asked in a psychotic voice "Wouldn't the snow look better if it was red, da?" I looked fearfully at him. _Wh-what is he talking about__!_ I thought, Russia kicked a pile of dirt and I saw something glimmering, _A Scythe! _Russia picked up the scythe, I expected him to cut me in half, but instead he gave the scythe to me. Just then, I felt a cloth stuffed into my face, everything started to blur, all I could see was Russia's worried face.

I woke up and found myself being carried in someone's arms, I looked up and saw Russia with a bloody face and a scared look. He glanced down and smiled a smile of relief, I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a tear in his eye. Russia sat down in a bench and hugged me close "I'm glad you're O.K, Hurtna......If anything bad happened to you, I'm not sure what I would do!" Russia's voice trembled. I heard Russia start to whine, I straightened up my body, and wiped the tears off Russia's face. I hugged Russia back "It's all right Russia, Don't cry." Russia tried to smile, but for some reason he could only grimace. The Allies ran over "Hey! What happened, aru? We heard there was trouble, aru! Are you guys alright, aru?" China was the first to speak. Russia got up, he tried to hide his tears, but everyone already noticed. Russia's voice trembled "Hurtna got attacked by a strange person. I tried to save her without killing anybody, but I had to kill the attacker." Russia looked up into the sky "You know the snow looks better as its natural color." I closed my eyes "The festival of asylum has started." The Allies looked at me strangely, the only person who didn't was Russia "Disaster has stricken somewhere." he muttered.

The day after the accident, I saw Russia again. He was holding something, when Russia saw me he ran over "Hey Hurtna! I have a present for you! You like it, da?" the present was a glass heart tied on a string. I looked at the heart marveled at how well the heart was made. I smiled "Yes, I like it. Thank you Russia!" Russia bent down to whisper in my ear "Take good care of my heart, its yours now." with that Russia walked away. I stared at the heart, I noticed a piece of paper in the string. I took the paper out and opened it 'thank you, for being my friend.' I smiled and held the piece of glass against my heart. I wrapped the string on my neck, and made sure the heart was secured.

I was about to leave the building when Russia caught up with me. Russia grabbed my hand and grinned. He looked at my neck and saw the heart he gave me "Mind if I walk you home?" Russia asked. I nodded "I don't mind"

When we got to my house Russia turned to face me "Hey, um... Hurtna, I want you to know something." I looked up at Russia. Before I knew it he bent down and kissed me, it was a soft, tender kiss. Russia straightened his back and asked me "Do you want to...um... Be-" I instantly without bothering to hear what Russia had to say said "Yes!" Russia's eyes started sparkling with happiness. He quickly embraced me in his arms and said "Thank you, Hurtna!"


End file.
